spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Carboniferous an Alternative Evolution
NOTE* THIS PAGE IS FAR FROM COMPLETION I WILL UPDATE IT DAILY UNTIL COMPLETION, ALSO NO OTHERS MAY EDIT UNLESS YOU HAVE PERMISSION FROM ME THE CREATOR, ALSO THE ART IS DRAWN BY ME FOR NOW BUT I'M NOT THE BEST ARTIST IF YOU'RE WILLING TO HELP OUT AND ALLOW ME TO USE ART THAT WOULD BE NICE BUT NOT MANDATORY. VALID EDITORS * TheSkepticalTroodonPP The Carboniferous Period harbored an abundance of life from huge amphibians to giant arthropods. But it came to an abrupt end as the huge scale trees that produced oxygen became decomposable because certain decomposers and detritivores evolved ways to break down the once indecomposable scale trees releasing all the carbon dioxide they absorbed when alive back into the atmosphere thus killing the gigantic arthropods because they need high oxygen to stay large and with the lower amount of scale trees the swamps disappeared along with most large amphibians. Pangea formed and heightened volcanic activity turned the world into a vast wasteland of sand and desert starting the permian period and you all most likely know the rest. But what if that didn't happen, what if the decomposers never evolved to decompose the massive scale trees what would happen to life then... This page will feature these circumstances in evolution up until the jurassic period(possibly cretaceous if i'm interested later) PERMIAN You remember the Permian as an arid hot environment dominated by reptiles and synapsids but with the altered circumstances the area looks somewhat unchanged on first glance however a dramatic change in the organisms that dominate this land has occurred. Now ferns and scale tree have adapted to life in the desert and a constant flow of carbon dioxide from volcanic activity. this flow of carbon dioxide fuels the plant life with this great amount of carbon dioxide comes photosynthesis and with that a constant flow of oxygen supplying the giant bugs with enough oxygen to grow even larger than before. And now for the amazing organisms that will inhabit this . Plesiosiro Giganteus: this beast takes the place of the top predator growing to a whopping 1 and 1/2 meters long and 1/2 of a meter tall it is a descendant of a species of carboniferous tailless whip tail scorpion. It's has it two front limbs are used as daggers they have evolved sharp multilayered chitin used for piercing the hard exoskeleton of its prey because they don't have venom unlike their modern counterparts . This species and its relatives take the place as a top predator as i already stated and many live all across the the southern part of pangea where most of the desert areas are. Hippopotomasaurus Amphibio: the largest animal alive at this time a huge 4 meter long 1 and 1/2 meters tall Temnospondyl amphibian. It takes the place of an omnivore eating aquatic plants aswell of fish, small amphibians and arthropods. its ancestor is the huge carboniferous amphibian eryops, it shares many similarities with its ancestor and also has a similar niche as hippopotamuses as its name suggests.